<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance or Breakfast? by Ins0mnia (tornado_fox)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404053">Dance or Breakfast?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornado_fox/pseuds/Ins0mnia'>Ins0mnia (tornado_fox)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Gift Art, Gift Exchange QO, M/M, dance, kitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornado_fox/pseuds/Ins0mnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Obi-Wan dancing Qui-Gon in the kitchen.<br/>Interrupting making of the breakfast in the process!<br/>Answering the question, Obi-Wan would pic up both - workout and meal!</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>So, that was a challenge.<br/>Hope it went up right!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance or Breakfast?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyflyforajedi/gifts">Prettyflyforajedi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>